


star-crossed

by pweasenosubtweet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Creampie, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, brief fluff at the end, simeon is whipped, that's still such a strange tag to me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pweasenosubtweet/pseuds/pweasenosubtweet
Summary: “Of course, having a party with everyone will be great fun… however, I can’t help wishing that I could spend my birthday alone with you.”“Why don’t we do that next year?”Giving the angel an early birthday present.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	star-crossed

“Of course, having a party with everyone will be great fun… however, I can’t help wishing that I could spend my birthday alone with you.”

Somewhat uncharacteristically, Simeon is frowning. 

“Why don’t we do that next year?” you say, trying to hide your desire to leave the others behind and make good on his wish right this instant.

“Are you sure?” His face lights up, but not before you catch a light blush spreading across it.

“I’ll be counting down the days, you know.” 

He looks much better with a smile, you think.

———

Simeon’s room is comfortable, perhaps one of the most comfortable rooms you’ve been in since leaving your past life behind. The combination of the thick curtains, drawn in perpetuity, with the irregular illumination thrown forth from the fireplace lends a somnolent quality to the space, seemingly suggesting that no matter the time of day outside, the time for bed is soon at hand.

That said, however, at this point in time you couldn’t be more awake, reclining on the sofa with Simeon lying on top of you, needily sucking on your lower lip. But how did you get here?

_“Can we talk somewhere away from prying eyes?”_

That had been your request to him. Though there was only one more day until the party, you couldn’t escape the sadness behind his eyes when he spoke about wanting to be with you, even as he smiled cheerfully. Giving him the teacups early proved just the right pretense to spend some time alone with this beguiling figure, to try and fulfill his extra wish. And so, you sat in the common room, idly sipping tea and talking of this and that, until the conversation turned to growing even closer...

It was only supposed to be a conversation, or so you told yourself. And yet, as you leaned forward to kiss him, you knew that it was never going to stop here.

“If only the flow of time would stop in this moment…” he murmured softly. Sadly, no sorcerer was around to enact that wish, and so he led you, an arm holding fast around your waist, as if afraid you may turn out to be nothing but a mirage, to the private quarters you had initially requested.

Doubtlessly, the teacups are still sitting together on the table, the sweet nectar inside reflecting the blue wallpaper of the common room as it gradually cools. You recall the way they glittered, crystalline in the light of the shop window. That must have been what drew you to them—you see the same reflection in Simeon’s eyes as he sits atop you now, discarding his cape and shirt. He watches your eyes as they trail down his well-developed chest, and takes your hands in his to press them to his sides. To be able to touch it now, that body that until this moment was so out of reach, separated from you by a sheer veil of black fabric and propriety, is like a dream fulfilled.

Nimble fingers begin to work at the buttons of your shirt, as you pull the angel down from on high to steal yet another kiss from his soft lips, this one deeper and longer than the last. You can still taste the tea you were enjoying together before this; kissing Simeon yields a light, sweet aftertaste.

Simeon finally manages to get your shirt off, and it is promptly tossed onto the armchair opposite, where you had laid your neatly folded uniform jacket not that long ago. His hands begin to wrap around your now-exposed torso, and you reach up to entwine the fingers of one hand in his dark, soft hair, as he holds you tighter and tighter.

This unhurried, languid embrace continues for what feels like a small eternity. Taking occasional breaks from Simeon’s intoxicating lips, you plant gentle kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck, usually hidden away by the collar of his shirt—which elicit soft cries from the angel, a sound more musical than anything you’ve ever heard before. 

Eventually, you break the kiss and stare up at the angel’s face. His hair is disheveled, a deep flush has spread across his face, and you can feel his heartbeat hammering against the walls of his chest. He buries his head in the crook of your neck. “Don’t look at me,” he whimpers, voice thick with desire.

“You’re so beautiful,” you respond, kissing the top of his head and running a solitary finger along his exposed collarbone. He makes that angelic whimper again, and you want this moment to never end. You’re both painfully erect, and you can feel the outline of Simeon’s cock as he slowly grinds against your leg, your own arousal straining against the confines of your pants.

“Simeon… sit up for a second?” He obeys, albeit somewhat confusedly, and you waste no time in scooping the angel up in your arms and carrying him over to the bed, evoking a short noise of surprise from him at the sudden motion. Idly palming at your own bulge, you slip off both his pants and underwear in one smooth motion, presenting you with the phenomenal view of both his fully hard, leaking dick and tight, twitching hole. After savoring the scene for a moment, you decide to work your way down.

“Wait, that’s…” He can hardly get those two words out before his voice devolves into a strangled cry as you take the head of his erection into your mouth. It’s a fairly sizable mouthful, but nothing you can’t handle, and the sheer volume of _sounds_ your mouth elicits from Simeon are enough to motivate you to push through any discomfort that may settle in your jaw. His cock jumps in your mouth as you take more of his length in, releasing what seems to be a near-steady stream of precum, further spurring you on to see how much of him you can take.

Quite a lot as it turns out, your mouth full, and the heady perfume of sex hanging in the air. After a moment of adjustment, you begin to bob your head, feeling the angel’s upper body writhe at the constant stimulation. Taking one hand, you begin to softly play with his balls, which are hanging rather heavily, and from just one touch you can feel how full they are.

“W-wait,” Simeon pants. You release his cock from your mouth with a rather lewd pop and look up at his flushed face, questioningly.

“I… don’t want to finish just yet.” You smile to yourself.

“Well, of course not,” you respond, running a finger up and down the length of his erection, slick with saliva. “We’re nowhere near done yet. Do you have any lube?” Simeon swallows thickly, understanding the meaning behind your statement.

“In the top drawer.”

You shuffle off the bed, trying to ignore the arousal straining in your pants, which isn’t helped by the whimpering mess of an angel on the bed behind you. Rifling through the contents of the drawer, you eventually uncover a small, ornate vial filled with a clear liquid shoved into one of the back corners of the enclosure.

“Doesn’t see much use, huh?” you tease, opening the bottle and smearing a generous amount of the thick liquid on your fingers. Simeon makes no effort to respond, only letting out a full-throated moan as you work a finger into him, beginning to loosen him.

Taking a moment as you start to work his entrance open, you survey the figure in front of you. His hair, usually always in place, is matted to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes are shut tightly in ecstasy. His face is deeply flushed with arousal, and his mouth is hanging open, his breathing fast. His broad shoulders stand out against the pure white of the bedspread, hands clutching feverishly at the sheets as his chest rises and falls with every breath.

Each well-formed pectoral is capped with a dusky nipple, and his lightly defined abs glisten with a thin layer of sweat. Not to be outdone, further below his cock rests heavily, a bead of precum forming at the tip and threatening to roll onto his torso below.

Adding a second digit, it’s at this moment your fingers find the spot you were looking to find, and Simeon’s whole body _shudders_ at the sensation. You hear his breath hitch as you continue gently pressing at the spot, steadily stretching him open in preparation for a third finger and eventually, something else entirely.

Looking down at him, the temptation is too much to resist. Leaning down to his chest, you take one of his exposed nipples into your mouth, running over it with your tongue and sucking on it gently. The angel below you gives another full moan at the added sensation, and you take advantage of this to add a third finger to his hole.

Confident you’ve prepared him enough, you sit back and finally remove your pants and underwear, your cock finally springing free from its fabric prison. Simeon looks at it with lustful, half-lidded eyes, and you take the opportunity to indulge him in a bit of a show, playfully slapping it against his thigh.

“So,” you say, breaking the silence. You barely recognize your own voice, husky with pent-up desire. “How do you want to do this?”

“...I want to ride you.” Simeon’s voice is unexpectedly strong, considering what you’ve put him through. In truth, you’re a little bit surprised at this request, but after doing all the work, you won’t complain about laying back and having Simeon take your cock.

You take the spot Simeon occupied moments before, recumbent on the bed, and watch as he gingerly lubricates your erection, tentative strokes giving way to longer, deeper ones. With a deep breath, he positions himself over you and sinks down onto your dick. It’s your turn to moan now; even with all the prep work you did, he’s still mind-numbingly tight. Still, slowly yet surely, he takes the entirety of your length, until he’s sitting flush against your hips, a look you can’t quite classify on his face. Pain? Pleasure? Something in between?

After a brief moment to adjust, the angel gradually begins to move, first grinding against you, then taking faltering motions up and down. He soon settles into a rhythm, throwing his head back and making more of those soft pants and moans that you could listen to all day, as his own cock swings freely, still hard as diamond.

You reach out to stroke it in time with his motions, and in response Simeon only moans louder and moves faster. In almost no time at all, a stream of precum coats your hand, and you can feel him approaching his limit, his movements growing more erratic and unsteady.

“A-aah, I’m going to-” In this moment, nothing in the world is more beautiful than the figure sitting astride you, chest heaving in ecstasy and mouth permanently open in a cry. There’s nothing more you could possibly want. Well, perhaps except one thing.

“Cum for me.”

That command is all it takes for Simeon to slam himself back down on your cock, his own spasming wildly in your hand, coating your chest in his cum. You feel yourself reach your own limit, releasing deep inside him. Not even in your wildest fantasies could you imagine your first time with Simeon would feel this good. Is this, perhaps, the true power of angels?

With a long sigh, Simeon pulls himself off your spent erection and collapses roughly into your chest. You kiss the top of his head, and gently rub his upper back. You can tell he’s already on the verge of falling asleep.

“Simeon…”

He stirs slightly, offering a nonverbal response to your unasked question.

“Happy birthday. I love you.”

He shifts in your arms, his voice faint, yet strong.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh god please forgive me simeon


End file.
